llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
News Updates
This page is dedicated to archiving the news from the game for your convenience. February 14th 13th Note * See the "Details" section of each scouting for more info on which members appear. |} 12th 11th 10th 9th 8th 7th Again, please note that for Transfer Passcodes only the option to issue new Transfer Passcodes will be removed. Those issued before the update can still be used. We ask that you utilize SIF ID, which was added in Tuesday, June 4, 2019, to back up and transfer your play data following the update. "SIF ID" indicates the account needed to back up and transfer your data. ■ Linking your data to an SIF ID # Tap the Settings icon under Other, and then tap "Link" for SIF ID in the Account tab. # Register an account or, if you have already done so, log in to the SIF ID account associated with the data you wish to back up. # After logging in to your SIF ID account, tap "Link with App". ■ Loading play data with SIF ID # Tap the Settings icon under Other, and then tap "Load" for SIF ID in the Account tab. # Log in to the SIF ID account that has your play data registered. # After logging in to the correct SIF ID account, tap "Link with App". # Your Rank and Name in the Love Live! School Idol Festival data that you wish to load will be shown. Tap OK if the information is correct. The date for this update will be announced at a later time in the in-game notifications |} 6th 1st January 31st 29th 28th SR (total of 1) Note * See the "Details" section of each scouting for more info on which members appear. |} 27th 26th 23rd 22nd 21st 17th 16th 15th 14th 11th SR (total of 4) |} 10th 8th 7th 6th 2nd Again, please note that for Transfer Passcodes only the option to issue new Transfer Passcodes will be removed. Those issued before the update can still be used. We ask that you utilize SIF ID, which was added in Tuesday, June 4, 2019, to back up and transfer your play data following the update. "SIF ID" indicates the account needed to back up and transfer your data. ■ Linking your data to an SIF ID # Tap the Settings icon under Other, and then tap "Link" for SIF ID in the Account tab. # Register an account or, if you have already done so, log in to the SIF ID account associated with the data you wish to back up. # After logging in to your SIF ID account, tap "Link with App". ■ Loading play data with SIF ID # Tap the Settings icon under Other, and then tap "Load" for SIF ID in the Account tab. # Log in to the SIF ID account that has your play data registered. # After logging in to the correct SIF ID account, tap "Link with App". # Your Rank and Name in the Love Live! School Idol Festival data that you wish to load will be shown. Tap OK if the information is correct. |} 1st